


Starlit Love

by Mini_Megido (Sweet_Spice_Sour_Sugar)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, Eriara - Freeform, F/M, Fame, I spelt that wrong oh well, Love, Referenced alcoholicism, Xenophobia, fortune
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Spice_Sour_Sugar/pseuds/Mini_Megido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fame isn't for everyone. Finding love in fame is particularly difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cameras are On

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is an idea I have. I've already written chapter 2 and I'll post it tomorrow. It's also somewhat based on an RP I have. This is officially my first Eriara fic even though I really need to finish my Arasol.

Camera lights flickered along the red carpet. Reporters from different stations spoke animatedly into cameras and gestured to the celebrities behind them who floated down the carpet with an air of sophistication. It was yet another successful Academy Awards.

All cameras turned to the road as another limousine pulled up to the sidewalk. The limo was nothing special, but it's passengers were no B-Listers.

Eridan Ampora was a young yet awfully talented actor, and was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Actor. He was an outstanding British war general from World War One. His performance was described as 'emotional, heartbreaking and well done.' The girl that loved him was lucky. Obviously those shirtless scenes were going to be put to good use.

When the limousine came to a complete stop, Eridan stepped out and waved to the cameras with a charming smile. The young man was handsome, with sharp cheekbones and stormy grey eyes. His hair, while normally wavy, was slicked back and showed off the obnoxiously perfect purple streak.

In his suit, he had a purple bowtie and a white dress shirt, and his black blazer showed off his broad shoulders and lean build. Really, it was no wonder people found him attractive, and he knew how to flaunt it. No one really knew Eridan well, though. Like, _really well._

No one except for a few people. And one of those people was Aradia Megido.

Now who was Aradia Megido? A young woman, who was just as famous as he was. She had a knack for archaeology, and even had a successful show interviewing people and teaching about history. Those that had heard her sing even thought she was a good singer. Though not many people knew her, she was still famous enough to be considered by the general public.

She was beautiful. Small and curvy, with curly long dark brown hair. She had chubby cheeks and dimples, and a cheerful smile. Tonight she wore a shimmery red dress which showed off the desired curves only Eridan got to hold.

His arm curled around her waist tight and pulled her against his side. Their smiles were identical, and they leaned into each other for a passionate kiss for the cameras. Eridan whispered sweet nothings into her ear and everyone gasped in delight. It was so sweet of him to show his affection for her in public.

At least that's how it appeared.

"Watch out, Megido." He hissed, "there's some of that spinach in your teeth." He turned away and started leading her down the carpet to the theatre.

Aradia didn't let that comment affect her smile until she was sure no cameras could see her. But she returned the favour. "I doubt that's as embarrassing as an unzipped fly. I can see your fish print underwear."

He tried. He really, really tried. But he looked discreetly and found she was lying. What a bitch! Why did he even agree to this? He hated her. Kissing her was like poison. Holding her burnt his skin.

The only reason for the relationship was simple: publicity. Eridan believed that the committee that chose awards was more likely to choose the actors in stable relationships. Why else hadn't Leonardo DiCaprio won an Oscar yet? Despite the promise of an Oscar that was literally making him salivate, surely it wasn't worth this blatant _bullying_ from Aradia.

Quickly speeding through interviews, the pair hurried to take their seats in the theatre. They were soon joined by another well known power couple: Sollux Captor and Feferi Peixes.

Eridan and Aradia smiled painfully at the couple and greeted them. At least they had one thing in common: loving people they couldn't have.

Of course, the eyes Aradia made for Sollux, some nerd who had invented some social network Eridan totally didn't use (ahem, _Trollian_ ) made him worry. The lovey-dovey expressions from Aradia could cause a scandal. 

When Sollux and Feferi left momentarily, one of the special effects guys from one of those sci fi films came to talk to Aradia. His name was Equius, and his own love for her was so obvious, that it was embarrassing. It was amusing to see him sweat as he stumbled on his words while Aradia tried to stay polite. When he left, though, an air of awkwardness arose between the two.

They were both grateful when the ceremony began. It was something else to focus on. Eridan psyched himself up with a few drinks, but not too many. He didn't want to be drunk when he accepted his award.

Aradia was drinking a lot more than she needed. Wine was an amazing duller of feelings. She didn't want to feel her heart shattering in her chest because of the sickeningly cute couple next to her.

The night went on without a hitch, and then they were about to announce the Best Actor in a Drama. Eridan straightened out his tie as fellow actress Vriska Serket took the stage.

She smirked at the audience, her icy blue eyes lingering on Eridan for a moment as she announced the nominees. Then she began to open her golden envelope.

"And the award goes to," she gazed down at Eridan with a humourous and cruel grin, "Jake English!"

Those were not tears in Eridan's eyes. No, his glasses weren't misting up as Jake took the stage, all smiles and double pistols. As he began his speech, Eridan poured another glass of wine from the almost empty bottle. He joined his girlfriend in her stupor. Alcohol made many things better, it seemed.

Aradia had been too drunk to notice. However it was difficult to ignore Eridan's change in demeanour, and she offered a half-hearted pat on the shoulder. It was a little sad for the both of them. She was still chained to this trainwreck because he lost.

There was also the miniscule chance that Feferi would leave Sollux for Eridan. That was a crushed dream for the both of them.

When the ceremony was over and after parties began, the pair unknowingly went their separate ways. Eridan to party, in search of stronger booze. Aradia, to their home to escape the public gaze.

The tabloids were going to have a ball in the morning.


	2. Can't Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter! I might upload chapter 3 soon!!

Aradia tumbled into their hired limousine and ordered, "take me home," in a slurred voice as she leaned into the wine cooler and vomited. The vile feeling was more than enough of a wakeup call for her. She started crying.

The young brunette had only one main plan in her life: to help discover the past of humans. This, of course, had been sidetracked by fame. She hated it.

Her successful search in Peru made her a small fortune and what she had hoped was going to be five minutes of fame. Then it turned out that her 'bubbly' personality was just right for a television host. She got her own show.

 

'History With Aradia' was very popular in its first few seasons. Everyone loved her gleeful comments about death. But when she released an episode on the 4th of July, about all the bad history of the USA, it was a badly thought out mistake. The hate began.

Being Mexican on her mother's side, and Italian and Canadian on her father's side, a lot of the hate was accusing her of being a clueless immigrant. She pretended that it didn't get to her. She laughed it off and acted like everything was okay. Then her ratings started falling. Her agent organised a meeting with a certain actor.

That was how she got together with Eridan. He needed someone to take to premieres. She needed to prove she loved America. So they made a plan and went on a date. He seemed nice enough, so they began a relationship.

Then his real personality came out. Eridan Ampora, charming to the public; sensitive Eridan Ampora, was a snob. He was rude. He treated her like he was above her. He was patronizing, he was snarky, he was, he was, he was.

Aradia hated him. She desperately wanted to call off the relationship. Her agent warned her against it. Eridan's agent, Karkat Vantas, warned her against it. She ignored them. She was going to do it. But then her show's ratings got higher again. They both had publicity. Eridan was nominated for an Academy Award. There was no way out.

One thing made it worse. Sollux Captor, her childhood friend and lifelong crush came back into her life. He had become just as famous as she was, making a social network millions of people used each day. He smiled the same, laughed the same and hugged her tight when he greeted her. He was dating Feferi Peixes. He loved her. He was happy. He told Aradia so, with a smile on his face that she had longed to see, light in his multicoloured eyes. She felt like her heart was breaking.

Sollux was in a happy relationship. Aradia was in a loveless relationship, and she felt powerless to change it, all because of this stupid fame thing.

When she was home, she thanked the limo driver and stumbled into their house. She kicked off her painful high heels and tumbled onto the white sofa that ERIDAN had picked, and she curled up into her dress. Now she allowed her heart to break. She cried.

Aradia Megido was all alone in a dark house, in a relationship with a man who didn't love her. And it hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated c:


	3. Mistakes, Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if this fic was even good, but due to some messages from some kind people, I've decided to update it.

There was a sickening display of love in front of Eridan Ampora at this very moment. Feferi Peixes, a girl that was supposed to be HIS beautiful girlfriend, not that overgrown _immigrant_ Sollux Captor’s, was sitting in the very man’s lap. Eridan had to hold back the vomit in his mouth as Sollux and Feferi shared a passionate kiss. It was disgusting.

Sure, he was technically an immigrant too. His father had been Welsh, for goodness sake! But he wasn’t about to go and tell Aradia, no, he liked his publicity. He was a great actor, a -dare he say it- _brilliant_ actor! Yet all he could ever get was a girl who insulted an entire nation with true facts they never hear. Sure, his agent (who was Native American and was very happy about the whole affair) loved Aradia and said it was best, Eridan was sure he was saying that because he was a fucking dick!

Aradia was such a heinous bitch to Eridan. All the time, she bitched and moaned about how much she hated show business and how much she hated him, and he just took it. Everyone tells him they hate him. It was his philosophy to flick off the haters, all they did was damage his really good looking suits. Eridan could take that.

But he could not take watching the love of his life make out with her boyfriend as if they were teenagers at some college party instead of famous people at an afterparty. It was disgusting.

He took a swig of his martini he had foolishly ordered; he now wanted a stronger drink. Maybe vodka or gin mixed with more alcohol mixed in, he would be able to forget about this whole--

“Heeeeeeeey Ampora.” 

“Fuck.”

“What? Still unhappy to see me? We only broke up a few years ago!” Vriska pouted her blue lips at him, then she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and huffed. “I thought you would miss me. Surely I must be better than that Mexican whore you have living with you.”

Eridan puffed his chest up at this, scowling at her. He had to admit, if anyone was a bigger bitch than Aradia, it was Vriska fucking Serket. “She’s not a whore.”

“Oh, pleeeeeeeease! Don’t keep up the pretense! I know you hate her too.” She leaned against Eridan, her thin frame draped over his broader one. She had a shit-eating grin on her face. Eridan was angry. “Why else would she not be here?”

In all honesty, Eridan hadn’t even noticed she wasn’t here. He thought she had been right after him when they left the theatre after the Oscars. But now that he looked, that wasn’t the case. Shit.

“You better keep your fuckin’ mouth shut, Vris.” He threatened, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses and a sharp scowl on his face. “You tell anyone, I’ll tell the tabloids you have gonorrhea.”

Her gasp was fake. Her wide eyes were fake. She was such a bitch. Using her own acting on him. She needed to get a life. “Of course I won’t tell!! You have to do something for me though.”

Eridan was drunk, he’d forget this in the morning. So he nodded, “what do you want?”

“Your film might get a sequel, with that _handsome_ John Egbert playing the pianist that dies with his team.” She swooned, her hand on her forehead, “I want to play the love interest.”

“Why?” Eridan asked, genuinely curious. Vriska always had ulterior motives to everything she did.

“Because it will be a great boost for my career!” She gasped, as if Eridan was an idiot. “Being paired with one of the most _adorkable_ pianists in the country would bring so much publicity!”

Eridan shrugged and took another sip of his martini. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thaaaaaaaanks, Eridan.” She slinked off to some other part of the room, probably towards that weird Zahhak guy that kept flirting with Aradia.

Eridan, meanwhile, went over to the bar to order another drink. This time he was ordering gin and tonic. That would be much better for him to get drunk on.

This time, Feferi joined him at the bar, all smiles, her pink lips stretched up to her ears. “How’s my FAVOURITE best friend!?” She asked, then she leaned over to give him a hug, before she ordered her own martini. Eridan barely processed her until he put down his drink and ordered another one.

“I’m fine, Fef.” He sighed, looking at her. God, she was beautiful. Her blue eyes were so bright, and her skin was so perfect. She was perfect. Aradia didn’t even compare to her! How can he be stuck with someone like Aradia, when the literal Samoan goddess Feferi was right before him.

Somewhere in his drunken daze, he had gotten the feeling that he needed to tell her. While she sat there with her drink, sipping it daintily. “Fef, there’s somethin’ I need to tell you.”

“Hmm?” She grinned at him, showing off perfect teeth and taking a larger sip of her martini. Her eyes were closed and he could see the flawless eyeliner on the lids of her eyes. 

“Fef.” He took a deep breath, “I love you.”

Her eyes shot open then, a look a pure panic on her face. She swallowed her martini quickly and slammed it on the counter. Quickly, she handed the bartender an extra tip. Then she stared at him.

“Eridan.” She gasped, and unlike Vriska’s, it was real. “You can’t go around saying that to me! It’s dangerous for your career! It’s dangerous for MY career!”

“I know, I know,” he groaned, threading his fingers through his hair. All the strands were out of place now, and he found himself not caring. “But I can’t go on like this anymore, Fef! I want to be with you. You shouldn’t be with a douche like Sol. Seriously!”

“What about Aradia?” She asked, blinking her eyes more rapidly now. She was starting to look increasingly more worried. “She loves you, doesn’t she?”

He didn’t know what he was saying then. Alcohol was like a truth serum. He just talked and talked. “It was all a fuckin’ hoax. A scam. We’re playin’ it for publicity. She hates me just as much as I hate her. And there’s nothin’ I can do about it. Fuck, she’s in love with that asshole back there.”

“Sollux?”

“Yeah, the one that made _Trollian._ I don’t know why, he’s just the biggest dick to walk this whole shitty planet if you ask me!”

“Oh my God.” She shut her eyes and laughed nervously. “You’re drunk. I can smell the alcohol on your breath.”

“What? No.” He slurred, then he shook his head a little, “Fef, I really think you should dump Sol and--”

He never got to finish that sentence. Feferi was called over by Sollux to come and stand with him for a moment. So he ordered another gin and tonic and stood up. He was just turning around when Feferi let out an excited scream.

He turned to the couple, and then he dropped the glass. It smashed into pieces and cut some of his trousers, but there was nothing he could do about that.

Sollux was on one knee.

Feferi was bouncing excitedly.

Eridan felt his heart break yet again that night when Feferi replied to Sollux’s question with, “OH _YES!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might write the next chapter and post it later!


	4. It's Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd get this up soon!

Eridan Ampora landed backwards on his arse when he stumbled out of the taxi. At first, he had tried to find the limousine that had brought him to the venue, but then he realised that Aradia had probably taken it. What a bitch.

So he had settled for second rate transport: taxis. They got the job done, and he was home either way. He paid the man extra to keep quiet and he was on his way; an unopened bottle of wine in his hand; his bowtie undone; his hair wild. Somewhere in his drunk thoughts, something told him to get the fuck inside before the paparazzi saw him.

He placed the wine on a counter and was about to turn upstairs when he noticed a big red puffball lying on his _clean_ white sofa. Aradia. She'll get her tear stains on the leather!

So instead of leaving her there, he scooped her up into his arms. Eridan was a gentleman at heart, so he would take her to her room.

Aradia, meanwhile, had woken up to him carrying her. Which was strange. They hardly ever touched each other! For a moment, she thought it wasn't really Eridan, but when she looked up with tired eyes at his face, she found it was. Why on Earth would he be carrying her up stairs? He hated her. And that upset her. She curled up against his chest, resting her head there. He froze mid step and looked down at her, frowning, but then he just kept going.

She took a shaky breath and whispered in a hoarse voice, "I'm sorry. Sorry you didn't win your Oscar." 

Eridan drew a sharp breath, as if it had been a punch to his gut. "Yeah. I'm sorry too." He could feel the tears coming again. God, why was he so pathetic?

Aradia was quiet for a moment, then she spoke her mind. "I thought you deserved it. Jake English only got it because the director of his film is friends with the judges."

He chuckled softly, and gripped her tighter as they climbed higher on the staircase. Time for some celebrity gossip. "Did you know that Jake English is gay?"

She gasped, almost faking surprise. Everyone knew Jake was in love with that stuntman, Dirk Strider. It was something the Tabloids discussed daily. "No way!"

"Yeah, way." Eridan nodded, grinning. "I saw him makin' love eyes at Strider at the afterparty." He swallowed his humour, his smile suddenly fading away when he remembered what had happened at that afterparty. The pain returned full force then.

When they were on the landing, Aradia slipped down from his arms, her stockinged feet landing softly on the plush carpet. Her arms around his neck, she was somewhat unwilling to let go.

"I think you deserved it. Your acting in that film was flawless." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes with one fist. She hadn't realised how tired she was. But she was telling the truth. Eridan's acting was so heartfelt. She couldn't help but love it.

"Yeah. Whatever. Go to bed, Ar." He mumbled back, slowly taking her arm away from his neck. She was tired and drunk. That was why she was saying those things. She was never this nice when she was alert.

"Okay. Good night Eridan." Aradia yawned softly, then she leaned up and pecked his cheek. It was a spur of the loving moment they had just shared together; leaving Eridan at her door, confused.

He pressed a hand to his cheek and whispered softly, "good night, Ar," before returning to his own bedroom and stumbling into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since school starts tomorrow, I don't know when I can update!


	5. The Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I finally decided to update!

Light streamed in onto Aradia's face through a crack in her curtains. As soon as she opened her eyes, a blinding headache split her brain in two. She groaned heavily and flopped over onto her stomach, her face buried into her pillows. Out of all the mistakes Aradia had ever made in her life, drinking multiple bottles of wine in one night was definitely one of them.

When her headache dulled a little, she stood up and stumbled into her bathroom. She popped a couple of aspirin into her mouth and drank from the tap. The pain subsided thankfully, and she could see straight again. She grabbed some sunglasses and hurried downstairs to make breakfast.

Eridan wasn't up yet, which was good. This meant she wouldn't have to deal with his bullshit yet. She prepared a bowl of toasted muesli, grabbed her iPad and took a seat at the table to read the tabloids. They would have devoured anything from last night by now.

There were so many about Eridan. Aradia snickered to herself, reading an article about how Eridan had been seen crying when he didn't get his Oscar. They had him pegged all right. He _was_ a crybaby. He _was_ pathetic. If this tabloid ruined his career, Aradia would be okay with that.

A cell phone blared somewhere, and Aradia covered her ears. It must have been Eridan's; Aradia never had anyone call her. He still wasn't up. It was up to her to answer it. It was Karkat Vantas, Eridan's self proclaimed agent and a screenplay writer. What kind of screenplays? Romantic comedies.

"Finally!" He gasped, exasperated. "I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning, asshole!"

Karkat's gruff voice was not pleasant, and Aradia rolled her eyes at his anger. How could someone so angry write such adorable romantic-comedies?

"Good morning to you too, Karkat." She grumbled into the phone, and she could hear the sheer surprise in his silence. Eridan never let her answer his phone. 

"Aradia?" He asked, "where's Eridan?" 

"Asleep. Has been all morning." She sat down, returning to the tabloids.

She heard him sigh into the receiver. She could imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose in that way that he did. Karkat always seemed exasperated. "Right. A morning after an emotionally exhausting Oscars for him. Why did I think he would be up?"

She waited for him to say more, and when he didn't, she asked, "did you need something?"

"Just tell that prick I called, and he had better call me the fuck back." He said finally. "Or I'll come and kick his lazy ass."

She agreed and hung up on him, returning to her toasted muesli. Not long after, Eridan finally made himself known to the world. Despite their agreements, he walked around their kitchen in nothing but sweatpants. Aradia could admire his lean chest and his wavy hair. She bit her lip. It was things like this that reminded Aradia why he was considered one of the hottest men in the world.

"Karkat called." She stated, returning her attention to the iPad. Now she was just reading the headlines.

Eridan spun around to look at her, his grey eyes more feminine than they were behind his clunky glasses. "What did he say?"

"That you had to call him back." She replied, not saying much else. When he asked for aspirin, she pointed him around the kitchen.

"Why're you wearin' sunglasses inside?" He asked casually, leaning against the counter, watching her.

Aradia could have answered with 'I had a headache and the light made it worse' but she didn't. Instead, she answered with the rather abstract answer, "I hate California."

And really, she did. She did hate it. She hated the sunshine, the heat, the people. The only state worse than California in those areas had to be Florida. She's never going to Florida. There had to be some form of irony here.

Aradia grew up in New York City. She missed it. The snow, the city, the people. Her family lived in New York City. Sometimes at night, she would find herself pining for her hometown.

Of course, she would never reveal these thoughts to Eridan, who just nodded as if he understood. He sipped his tea, and didn't ask any more.

She turned her attention to the tabloids and let out a short laugh. "You vomited outside our house?" 

He looked worried, his face turning red, eyes wide. "They got that?"

"Mhmm." She smirked at him over the iPad and shrugged. "Don't worry. They got me leaving early. They think our relationship is on the rocks." Which it was. Which it always had been. There was no arguing with that.

She scrolled through the page, and her gaze rested on what seemed to be the biggest headline of the night. She read it three times. Then her heart dropped like lead. She felt sick.

'A Hollywood Fairytale! Social Network Mogul Proposes to Talk Show Beauty.' Below it was a stunning picture of Feferi and Sollux. She had a ring on her finger.

"Oh." Was all she could say on the matter. She was literally speechless. Her heart was being trampled over by Feferi's gold-plated high heels.

Eridan was looking over her shoulder, and she could feel his sympathetic gaze on the back of her neck. Since when has he been sympathetic with her. "I was there when he proposed. She was so happy about it."

Aradia took off her sunglasses and pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes. Just great, really. She was glad Sollux was happy. If only she was happy too.

Eridan sat down next to her, quietly sipping his tea. She wished he would just comfort her, at least. She had tried comforting him last night, but maybe she hadn't done it so well.

Finally, she sat up and exited the tabloid app, and opened her calendar. There was a plan forming in her mind. Instead of focusing on Sollux and Feferi, why not focus on being more famous than them? That will make her feel better, maybe.

"Eridan," she asked, "how would you feel about having a date tonight?"

He blinked at her, not really registering, "a date? Like, at a club or a restaurant."

"No." She rolled her eyes. "We need to show them that we're like everyone else. Then they'll like us more. We need a normal, twenty something year old date."

He looked down at his tea, circling the top with his finger. She could see the gears turning in his head as he considered it. He looked up at her, then he smirked the handsome smirk that melted anyone's heart.

"What ideas do you have, Megido?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of have an entire AU planned out for this. I might write a series with different Homestuck characters and stuff! It'll be great! I'll make a list for the headcanon famous things they all do.


	6. Papa-paparazzi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Gaga reference for the title :D

The way to the supermarket was uneventful as always. Eridan drove, and Aradia sat shotgun. It was easier to not be spotted if they weren’t being chauffeured everywhere. It also gave them a sense of independence, something they knew they could have ended up having little of. Also, they were able to have conversations without worrying about anyone eavesdropping.

 

“So what’s your plan, Aradia?” Eridan asked casually, trying to get a conversation going. He had tried to go for casual, brown shorts and a purple polo shirt, with sneakers and his signature glasses. Only minutes before he had blushed at Aradia’s harsh laughter at his outfit. She had called him the son of a lawyer. 

“Well, how do you know my father ain’t a lawyer?” He demanded, baring his teeth. 

“I know your father. He’s a military man. Of course he’s not a lawyer!” She had gasped between breaths of laughter. She hadn’t been able to tell him that he looked like every other college student at UCLA.

Aradia looked a lot better than she had the night before. She wore black shorts, and a red blouse. Her brown hair was in a messy ponytail, compared to Eridan’s carefully maintained black waves. Eridan couldn’t help but look at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked good, and he had a weakness for women in shorts! Ever since that costume party two years ago, he hadn’t been able to get the idea of Aradia wearing Indiana Jones-style shorts out of his head.

In fact, the very thought of it made him blush.

“Well, my idea is simple.” She began, flipping through the scrawled notes in her diary. “Perhaps we could go to a carnival? Or a festival?”

Eridan shuddered visibly despite the heat and shook his head. “Festival, yes. Carnival, no. Carnivals are fuckin’ creepy!”

“Alright, no carnivals.” She mumbled, crossing through the word. “How about the pier? That’s like a carnival, but without the creepiness.”

“Hm.” He nodded slowly. “Sure. I always liked the sea. Used to live by it when I was little.” He still remembered the smell of salt when he went swimming at night. “And I hear the saltwater taffy here is to die for!”

“I’ve never had saltwater taffy.” Aradia commented, “never really had a passion for the sea. I can’t even swim.”

He didn’t know why she was sharing these things with him, but it instantly worried him that she couldn’t swim. What if she fell into the water at the pier and drowned? “I can teach you.”

“There’s another date idea. You teaching me to swim. Everyone would fall in love with your kindness towards the Mexican.” She murmured.

“Hey, we’re here.” He told her, pulling into the supermarket parking lot. He turned to face her, and almost had nothing to say when he immersed himself in the sight of her. She really was quite pretty. If he didn’t care about their strict “PDA only” rule then he would have kissed her then and there.

Aradia jumped out of the car and ran over to get a trolley. “Come on, honey!” She called, grinning brightly. The switch had been flipped. They were lovebirds now.

Eridan followed after her into the supermarket, towering over her as she hurried around the fruit and vegetable department. Shopping was always a chore. Who knew when the paparazzi would show up. He tried his hardest to express all his disgust at the vegetables though. Who even liked spinach? “I hope we’re gettin’ some fish, Ar.”

“Of course we’re getting fish!” She laughed delightedly, and leaned up to kiss his cheek sweetly. Eridan had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from pulling away. He hated public displays of affection. Aradia loved it.

He took the spinach when she wasn’t looking and replaced it with some chocolate. He was not eating that spinach, and he loved chocolate. And she loved chocolate too. It wasn’t long until Aradia gave up on trying to eat healthy, luckily after she retrieved a fish from the fishmonger. He loved fish, and Aradia knew the best way to cook it. They spent almost the entire time in the processed food section, even though Eridan knew Aradia would benefit from fresh food. 

When she was looking at the hair dyes, he had a brilliant idea. Not about the hair colour of course. When Aradia was about to ask him what colour she should dye her hair, he scooped her into his arms and placed a passionate kiss to her lips. For a moment, she didn’t return it, obviously too surprised by him initiating a kiss in public. When she did, though, she leaned up into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her height to make everything more comfortable for them. The kiss was delightful, and when he finally pulled away, he was proud to find that Aradia was breathless.

“Don’t get boxed dye.” Eridan told her, “sweetie, it’ll destroy your hair. I’ll take you to a salon if you want your hair done, but it looks wonderful with your natural colour anyway.” He smiled, kissing her forehead. “Now come on. I saw a copy of my film out front. Maybe we could buy one and watch it later?”

He apologised to the scandalised old lady behind them, and took the trolley from Aradia to the checkout, where she collected his film and paid for their food. It was only when Eridan was putting the bags into the back of the car did they come across trouble.

He froze when he heard the first click, then he saw the flash of the bulb in the window of their car. Before they started asking questions, he pushed the empty trolley away and slammed the boot shut. His head was down as he made his way to the driver’s seat, and he slammed that shut as well.

“Paparazzi.” He explained to Aradia, shaking his head. “Someone in the supermarket must have tipped them off.” 

“Well, yeah! I wouldn’t be surprised if someone got us on camera.” She sighed, looking out the window, then looking away and shielding herself with her hand. “Come on, let’s go.”

Being a celebrity was hard. They had almost no privacy, but once they were on the highway again, they were able to talk freely. 

“So, the pier for a date? Is there anywhere else you want to go, Aradia?” He asked, eyeing up her shorts. Dammit, they made his mouth water just thinking about them.

“Hm,” she hummed, “I was thinking of going to get a new pair of shorts. You know, like the ones I wore at that costume party two years ago.” She looked over at him and started laughing. “I know you liked those ones. You never stop talking about them in interviews, and you stare. A lot.”

Eridan’s face went red, and he kept his face on the road. They needed something else to talk about. “So, the pier?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno when the next chapter will be up. Maybe soon.


	7. The Pier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever but at least I did it, right? Next chapter might be out later today. This is unbeta'd and also kind of short as I'm trying to get this moving again.

Aradia really did know how to look like an everyday woman.

 

Her hair, whilst usually messy, looked naturally windswept before the pair even made it to the pier. She wore a letterman jacket (his letterman jacket, she told him it would make their relationship seem more authentic if she wore something of his), a white blouse and red shorts. Her red-painted lips were stretched into the biggest smile Eridan himself had ever witnessed. She actually looked excited to be out with him. He, meanwhile, wore a big overcoat and skinny jeans with his signature clunky glasses and purple scarf. Before they left, they had a glass of wine.

 

At the pier, there were children running around in the bright yellow lights. Ferris wheels dotted the skyline and carnival music floated cheerfully through the air. Eridan lifted his head and took a deep breath. He could smell the sea. He was home.

Aradia seemed like she was home too. She was happy to be immersed in lights and colours. The games kept her on her feet. Her hand was linked with his tight and she refused to let go. Passersby would point and whisper, “weren’t they broken up two days ago?” but later when Aradia smiled charmingly at them, they would giggle and smile back. The girl just had such a positive effect on everyone. Even her morbidity on death and human history wasn’t enough to dampen their joy.

 

Eridan, meanwhile, was finding it difficult to keep up with her. She wanted to try out everything on the pier, but there was a particular marksmanship game she really wanted to win a pet seahorse from. When she had failed the third time and was about to turn away, Eridan picked up the miniature gun and aimed perfectly where they wanted. He won the seahorse.

When she pouted at him, he started laughing, more for show than anything else. He was a little annoyed she wasn’t pleased with his heroics. “What’s wrong? I thought you wanted the seahorse, Ar?” 

“I wanted to win it for you.” She pursed her lips in disappointment. He was taken aback by how genuine she sounded. He looked down at the seahorse clutched in his hand and, almost as if he wasn’t sure what to do next, he drew Aradia to him and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. 

“It’s okay. You did win it for me. You got me to try out that stupid game, which I swear was rigged!” He huffed and glared at the booth owner, but then he tucked the little seahorse into his coat pocket. “What should I name him?”

She looked up at the sky for a moment, the yellow lights flickering in her brown eyes. There had to be some cheesy song lyric about girls with brown eyes and yellow lights flickering in them. If not, Eridan would have to be the first one to write about it. “You should name him Jules Verne.”

“Why Jules Verne?” He hooked his arm around her waist and guided her along the other booths. “Surely we could name him something else?” 

“Nope, Jules Verne.” She laughed, her arm hooking around his waist and holding him against her. “For his book, something leagues under the sea?”

“Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea.” Eridan corrected. “That’s one of my favourites.”

“I know.” She whispered, loud enough for others to overhear but quiet enough for it to seem like it was meant for only Eridan. “That’s why I suggested Jules Verne.”

 

He couldn’t help but smile. Somehow, this girl knew him well. As promised, he took her to the saltwater taffy booth and bought her some. Together, they sat on the end of the pier, their legs linked together, munching on their taffy.

“Hm.” Aradia hummed. “Tastes salty.”

“That’s why it’s called ‘saltwater taffy’ my darlin.’” Eridan ripped his apart with his teeth. “It’s bad for your teeth but that’s okay, we’ve got good dental plans.” 

She snickered at his little joke, but soon she handed the last of her taffy to him. “I can’t eat this all, it’s way too chewy.” He stuffed it into his pocket. Suddenly, she rested her head on his shoulder, linking her fingers with his. She was staring down into the swirling darkness of the Pacific Ocean. Behind them, sounds of mirth and life had become dull. They were bubbled. Alone yet together. It felt as though something was about to happen.

“Were you serious about teaching me to swim?” She asked curiously. 

“Of course I was!” Eridan was shocked that she was asking such a question. Without thinking, he whispered to her, “if you drowned when I could teach you, I would never forgive myself.”

She turned her face into his shoulder. He could feel her smile. “Where did you learn how to shoot like that?”

“My dad’s a military man, remember?” He laughed gently. “He taught me how to use a gun. What was your dad?”

She shrugged. “An Italian-Canadian mobster.” She rested her chin on his shoulder and peered up at him with those brown eyes. Every song Eridan knew about brown eyes cycled through his head. None of them fit this moment. “I did live in New York, you know.”

“Do you miss New York?” He lifted their joint hands up to his chest. “I miss Boston sometimes. Mostly because I arrived there on a ship from Wales but you get my point.”

She laughed breathlessly. The sea breeze was jostling her brown curls. Her cheeks were rosy from cold. “I miss New York City all the time.”

Eridan pressed a kiss to her lips. It was soft and tender, nothing like the passion of the supermarket that morning. She returned it immediately, almost as if expecting it. This was nothing like their staged kisses. It felt real. Her free hand came up to cup his jaw. He pulled her closer to him, her legs draped across his, her pumps dangling precariously off her feet (only Aradia could pull off pumps and shorts) and threatening to fall into the depths below. He released her hand so he could hold her tight, so she could cup his face completely and pull him to him. Somehow, it all felt so right.

 

When they broke apart, Aradia’s cheeks were flushed and Eridan was breathless. This kiss was not a part of their agreement at all.

 

Eridan looked down at her legs, his grey eyes trying to be unseeing of her soft skin as he whispered, “I really need a drink.”

Aradia’s hands were resting against his chest. His hands hugged her curves in all the right places. A smile formed on her lips as she whispered back to him, “me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not American, so I'm guessing that they have pier things in California and that they sell saltwater taffy. Please let me know if there's anything not even remotely right in this.
> 
> Also, as always, comments will be appreciated.


End file.
